


Not Yet

by ironhawkofmischief



Series: Impact! [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: Geralt reminiscences about where his life was, where his life is and where it may become thanks to his little family. A family he never thought he would ever have.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Impact! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639156
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Found family!! Title is taken from the song Not Yet by Amazing devil ITS AMAZING!
> 
> So this fits along side my Impact! AU but can kinda be read stand alone. Also if you are reading Impact please note there may be a few spoilers so read at your own caution ahaha!

Geralt had always thought he would never have a family. The white haired man had always just assumed he for all eternity would be alone. Then, a loud and boisterous singer walked into his life. He went from alone and lonely to loved and loving.

Even through all their ups and downs it never occurred to him they would be anything other than Geralt and Jaskier. Then, the unthinkable happened and his two cousins had died in a car accident. Now, they were not only Geralt and Jaskier, but they were Geralt, Jaskier, and Ciri.

The girl was but six and even though she experienced her parent’s deaths; she was still very much a fighter. Jaskier doted on her and bought her just about anything she could ever ask for. It wasn’t long before she had her own room out of his own ‘play room’. All those items got taken and put in storage until they could find a big enough house. 

Every single night it was to make dinner, help Ciri with homework, and then bed. Sometimes she would fall asleep in her bed but they always woke with the little girl between them and nestled against one of their chests. 

Geralt relished those nights. He knew they would end swiftly and justly. Though, he would gladly take any chance he could to cuddle the small girl before that ended as well. Sometimes, Geralt would be the first to wake and he would admire Ciri curled against his lover. They slept so soundly and were quite the couple. Jaskier’s hairy chest and arms dark with brown hair a very big contrast to Ciri’s pale skin and even paler hair. 

Who knew he would be a family man? No one would have guessed it considering he had never thought of children on the table. Granted, he actually liked this age better than babies. Geralt had no idea what to do with babies. Then there was Jaskier, Jaskier loved all kids. Geralt would have to pull him away from playing with someone’s toddler in a cart. Or cooing at a baby and making faces until the baby either cried or laughed. So far, it was fifty fifty on if Jaskier would make the child laugh or cry. 

Geralt felt like he was too hard, too rough to care for such a fragile thing. Yet, he was so gentle with Ciri. Even grasping her in anger he had yet to hurt or upset her too much. She was a good kid after all. She listened well enough and did as she was told. Of course, there were tantrums and nightmares they dealt with. The nightmares were the hardest. 

They weren’t just nightmares but night terrors. The therapist had told Geralt they were probably from what happened to her the night of the car accident. When Pavetta had died and Duny was seriously injured. All they could do was comfort her until she woke from them and help her fall back to sleep.

It was why Geralt didn’t mind if she slept in their bed at night. Why waking up with a cute girl curled against them and no terrors to be heard was a blessing. This whole family was becoming a blessing to Geralt, and he couldn’t be happier.  
Geralt liked to think Jaskier felt the same. He never seemed to falter when Ciri would throw herself around or scream and stomp her feet. He was gentle, caring and quiet when he would explain why she was in trouble or why she needed to listen. Or the few times on why she needed to eat what her uncle Geralt made her for dinner.

A lot of times, his sweet talking would calm her down and she would melt into a hug and whimper softly until even those had stopped. Geralt didn’t know how to handle the tantrums. A lot of times, he yelled back which caused even more tension between the two. It was very apparent that Geralt and Ciri were a lot alike when it came to bull headedness. Jaskier always swept in to mediate and tensions would almost instantly become lax.

Geralt didn’t know if he could handle his lover leaving on a tour anymore. He felt selfish to think that Jaskier would leave him and Ciri alone. Could he handle it? Could he care for a six year old all by himself? What if he and Jaskier broke it off again? That thought always swirled and he had no idea if he had the capability to raise Ciri without Jaskier at his side. 

Though, it would seem his lover would sense that about him and would instantly try and quell those fears with kisses and soothing words. Sometimes, it would just be a nice hot bath together while Jaskier washed Geralt’s back lovingly. Geralt reveled in those times. He needed those times as much as Jaskier needed and wanted the rough sex, the punishments, and the aftercare afterwards. 

He would just never admit he needed the loving embrace and caresses of the younger man. Geralt was still prickly and didn’t think he could truly love someone or have someone love him back. Yet, here they were. Jaskier with his brilliant smiles and lit up blue eyes. The way he doted on the two, Ciri and Geralt. The way he would do just about anything to make both of them happy. 

Geralt would feel his heart swell when Jaskier was playing with Ciri, helping with homework, or reading a book with the girl. Sometimes, Geralt almost felt as if he was an outsider until Jaskier would sense this and call for him to join them. He still felt awkward but then Ciri would climb into his lap and he would instantly relax. 

If this was what family meant to be; he never wanted to give this up. Geralt hadn’t had the best of families. He had never knew his father and had been the only child. Granted, he had been close to Pavetta as a child but they had seen each other only during holidays. Then, he had been kicked out at 18 and hadn’t spoken to his family in years.

Not until Jaskier had came around. Then, he had gotten in touch with Pavetta and had started to see her and her husband weekly. It had become a tradition he actually had enjoyed. Geralt had spent holidays there and watched Ciri grow in the last year. They had grounded him after the horrible break up with Jaskier and the slow descent into madness Jaskier had undergone. 

Both had been supportive when Geralt and Jaskier had gotten back together and in fact, they really seemed to have loved Jaskier just as much as he did. 

Now, it was just Jaskier and Ciri. That was all the family Geralt needed or wanted. He took a heavy sigh as he looked around the now empty bedroom, fingering the small ring box in his pocket. They would be spending their first night in their new home. This was a courtesy walk through to make sure it was cleaned so the house could be shown to potential buyers. 

“Geralt? We are waiting.. Geralt!” He heard his lover call out and he smiled as he turned,

“I’m coming,” he called back. Maybe it was time he really made this family whole? He would be asking Jaskier to marry him; tonight.


End file.
